


Coffee and Glares

by MadMalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I don't even know how to tag this piece of crap fanfic, I'm Sorry, It's my first one ever, M/M, Please don't hate me now, Worst fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMalfoy/pseuds/MadMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works at this coffee shop and then this mysteriously dark perfectness just walks in, soon followed by mister incredible jaw line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Glares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I think it's a piece of crap.  
> English is NOT my first language and honestly, I'm the worst at it.  
> So sorry for mistakes and just sorry for this crappy fic.  
> I don't even know what I was thinking.
> 
> SLASH  
> just sayin'  
> Maybe some smut, not sure though..

It has only been two weeks since Stiles had started working in this coffee shop, which goes by the name “A Bit Of Beans”. Stiles had always wondered why the hell they called it that, but he never asked. It has only been two weeks and Stiles already finds it hard to act all happy and cheery when he’s on shift. Perhaps it was because of that annoying song they played every time when it was 12 O’clock, or maybe it was because of his co-worker Greenberg, who pretty much screwed everything up. Stiles had thought many times why he wasn’t fired yet, fucking Greenberg. 

It was 12 O’clock and Stiles could already hear the first tones of the damn song. He sighed while he poured some milk in a cup and gave the now-finished coffee to the costumer, who paid quickly and got out as fast as possible, possibly because of Stiles face at the moment. He put the money away and put on a smile when he looked up to ask the next costumer what they’d like and his breath caught. He stared at this really, really good looking, broad and mysteriously dark guy with beautiful dark hair and this perfect amount of stubble on his face, man he looked like a damn model. Stiles caught himself staring at the guy and quickly looked at the coffee machine before looking back at the guy again. Stiles decided to just call him ‘mysteriously-dark-and-extremely-handsome’ or ‘MDAEH’ for short. 

Then the guy opened his mouth to order something and Stiles couldn’t help but stare again, this time at his lips and his teeth, just his mouth in general. He almost didn’t catch what MDAEH actually ordered. He snapped out of his little staring-too-much-because-oh-my-god-look-at-this-guy and gave him a smile before heading off to make the coffee MDAEH ordered. He finished after 3 minutes and put the cap on the cup when he suddenly realised he hadn’t asked if he wanted to take it or drink it here. He mentally slapped himself before he returned to MDAEH, who was simply sort of.. glaring at Stiles. Stiles licked his lips before speaking: “I totally forgot to ask you whether you wanted to take it or drink it here.. I’m sorry man, so.. erm.. what do you want?” MDAEH just glared and shrugged: “guess I’ll just take it then.” And then he handed over the money before taking the cup from Stiles, his fingers brushing softly against Stiles hand.

It wasn’t until 2 weeks later when Stiles was just about to have a break, when MDAEH showed up again. Greenberg stood behind Stiles ready to shove the guy away and take MDAEH’s order, but Stiles wasn’t going to let him do that so he stepped forward and smiled at MDAEH: “Welcome to A-Bit-Of-Beans, what can I get you?” he asked. MDAEH glared at him, again. (What’s with the glaring, seriously! Stiles asked himself) “Just a café latte, with some vanilla, I guess.”. “take away, or do you want to drink it here?” Stiles asked. “here.” Was all MDAEH said. Stiles nodded, turned around and started making the coffee. He quickly finished it and put it on the counter, along with a small brownie, because that’s what costumers got when they decided to drink their coffee here. MDAEH paid for it and walked to a table somewhere in a corner. Stiles just looked at him before he was being shoved aside by Greenberg, who seemed very annoyed. Stiles just sighed and walked off to the back to take off his damn apron-ish thing. He came back and took a mini-brownie. He turned around and looked right into the eyes of MDAEH. He frowned slightly and just stood there, brownie half way to his mouth. This time MDAEH wasn’t glaring, he was more like.. checking Stiles out or something. Then he turned his head away from stiles to take a last sip of his coffee before standing up and leaving the coffee shop. 

The next day Stiles was about to close up when some last minute customers came in. It was MDAEH and someone else, a guy with curls and an INCREDIBLE jaw line. Stiles took him in slowly and then he smiled: "Good evening, what can I get you both?” He pulled one eyebrow up and looked from Curly-jaw back to MDAEH. It was curly-jaw who spoke: “A vanilla latte and a hot chocolate, please.” He gave Stiles a breath-taking perfect smile. “do you want to drink it here or..” Stiles began. “erm.. here, if that’s okay.” Stiles looked up to meet with MBAEH’s lips forming the last word of the sentence. “oh, that’s fine.” Stiles said, flashing them both a smile. Curly-jaw told MBAEH to go and sit down somewhere, so MBAEH did. Then Curly-jaw started talking again while Stiles was preparing their order: “I’m Isaac and that’s Derek.” Curly-jaw, apparently named Isaac, said. “Stiles.” Stiles said and grinned. He finally knew MBAEH’s name, which apparently was Derek and honestly, Stiles probably shouldn’t find that damn hot, but he did anyway. He could picture himself moaning Derek while having super-hot-and-steamy se.. NO! BAD STILES! He snapped out of his little imaginary make-out scene and finished the order. He handed them over to Isaac and turned around to start cleaning stuff, because well, he was supposed to close up in a few minutes. He was so caught up in cleaning that he didn’t even notice the two of them leaving, but he did notice the small piece of paper one of them left on the table they were sitting. It had a number scribbled on it with an: “call me.” Scribbled down on the bottom and Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the small piece of paper in his hand when he walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst fic writer. No, I'm the worst writer in general.  
> If you actually made it 'till here, thank you then, for reading, I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THAT! eventhough you might've disliked it a lot.  
> at least you read it.  
> I hope I did not waste your precious FanFic-reading time.  
> Chapter Two will be posted later, if anyone actually wants to read this crap.
> 
> Sidenote (02-13-2013): NOT UPDATING THIS WEEK, bc a good friend of mine commited suicide this morning. I'm sorry guys, but I just can't set myself to writing now.


End file.
